Tip
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Pre-movie Facilier goes to 'Duke's'


**Own nothing; review.**

Facilir sat at his stand, shuffling his deck of tarot cards as he watched the people go by. Times were rough and he hadn't eaten in two days. A man saw him and walked over, making Facilier smiled. After this man he'd get something to eat.

"Gentleman," Facilier said politely, leaning back in his chair. "What can I do for y'all?" The man sat down in front of Facilier.

"I think my wife is being unfaithful," the man said. Facilier grinned to himself.

"Who's your wife?" He asked, knowing the answer to his question before he even asked it.

"June," the man said. Facilier nodded, laying the cards out.

"Now," Facilier said, "the cards ain't tellin' me whether or not your wife's being faithful." _Though I already know she ain't, _he added to himself. "But they are tellin' me what you need to do to keep 'er."

"What!" The man asked.

"Spend less time with your friends and more time with your girl," Facilier said. "She want's a little attention from a man." The man nodded and got to his feet.

"Thank you," he said, placing some coins on the table and shaking Facilier's hand.

"Don't mention it," Facilier replied. The man walked away and Facilier pocketed the coins. He got up and walking away from his stand, his cane clicking against the ground as he moved. The people on the street moved away from him, as if afraid he would curse them if they got too close. He walked all the way to 'Duke's' and opened the door. The little bell above the door dinged and a few of the patrons looked up. They saw him and looked away quickly. Smiling to himself, he walked over and sat down in the corner, his shadow following loyally. He leaned back in the chair and watched the waitress as she rushed around, carefully avoiding eye contact with him. Tiana, her name was. Eudora's daughter. Smiling to himself, Facilier watched her calmly, waiting for her to come to him.

_**Break**_

Tiana rushed around the diner, trying her best to avoid The Shadowman. Finally, knowing she couldn't avoid him forever, she hesitantly walked over to his table.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, trying her hardest to be polite without having to look at him.

"Rude not to look at the person you're talkin' to," he said, his deep voice sending chills down her spine. She looked up and his purple eyes locked with her brown ones. She swallowed and repeated her question.

"What can I get for you?" She asked again, desperate to get away from him. He leaned back in his chair and started shuffling his tarot cards that weren't in his hand moment before.

"Not sure," he said, looking at her and smiling. "What do you recomend?" Tiana clenched her fists.

_He's messin' with you, _she told herself. She relaxed and tried her best to smile back at him. "The flapjacks are always popular," she said, hoping he'd just take them. He smiled at her, sending another chill down her spine.

"Then that's what I'll have," he said. She nodded and rushed to the kitchen, not looking back. She could feel his gaze at her back but she didn't shudder until she knew he couldn't see her.

"Flapjacks," she told Buford, her back pressed against the door to the kitchen. He nodded and handed her a plate. Taking a deep breathe, she went back out and walked over to his table. She set the flapjacks down in front of him and walked away, heading back to her other, less frightening customers.

_**Break**_

A few minutes passed and he had finished. Sighing, Tiana once again had to walk to his table.

"That all?" She asked. He nodded, placing the amount he needed to pay on the table, minus tip.

"Sorry darlin'," he said. "I feel bad not tippin' y'all, but times have been tough. Don't have enough, ya see." Tiana nodded.

"Don't worry about it," she said. Normally, she'd be annoyed not getting tipped, but she just wanted him gone. He got to his feet and bowed.

"I'll make it up to y'all," he said. "I give you my word. Pretty little thing like you deserves it." Without another word he left, and Tiana went back tp work.

_**Break**_

It had been a few days since The Shadowman had come in and Tiana was walking home from her shift at 'Duke's.' The sun had gone down and she had half an hour until her night shift at 'Cal's' started. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and she turned. Nothing. Shivering she turned back around, only to have someone take her hand and spin her around, until her face was resting against a man's chest. She looked up and saw a purple vest. Shadowman. Her heart skipped a beat and she backed away, watching the him cautiously.

"Hope I didn't scare y'all, chere," he said, grinning. Tiana swallow and shuddered.

"What do you want?" She asked. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards his emporium.

"Want to know your fortune?" He asked. "Hard workin' thing like yourself got to have big dreams and Old Doctor Facilier can help 'em come true. What do you say, Tiana?" Tiana shook her head and tried to move away from him.

"No thanks," she said. "I'm good." Facilier frowned and let go of her.

"Alright then," he said, his purple eyes dull with disappointment. "At least let me give you something. Hold out your hand." Tiana hesitantly put out her hand and he put something in her palm. She looked down and saw a few bills, triple what his bill had been when he bought the flapjacks. She looked at him, stunned.

"Wha..." she started.

"I told you I felt bad not tippin'," he said, cutting her off. "Now we're even." Without another word, he disappeared. Tiana looked at the money in her hand and slipped it into her pocket, continuing on her way home.


End file.
